My Other Half
by Kuma12
Summary: Naruto and Kiba are the closest friends you could possibly imagine, and tell each other everything. But what happens when one of their more closely guarded secrets gets out? AU, not strictly canon. Kiba and Naruto are NOT together but Naruto IS gay
1. Chapter 1

AN: WOOHOO another story :D  
I know, two stories in one day. What can I say? I have a lot of stuff that I wanted to get up. This one is happier than my last, sorta. Nobody dies, so I guess that's a victory. Also, this isn't romantic. Well, it SORT of is, but that's just kind of on the side. The main idea here is the friendship and brotherhood between Naruto and Kiba. I know, not the most logical two characters, but I think it works :P  
And yes, I know Kiba and Sakura are a highly illogical pairing. Just shush.

WARNINGS: None I guess.

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Yet.

My Other Half

1

The Best of Friends

'_Spring break and nothing to do_' thought Kiba. '_Shouldn't there be something fun to do?_'

As he looked around at all the kid rushing out of his school, he spotted his friend Naruto, who lived right next door to him. They'd grown up together, and knew pretty much everything about each other: family troubles, friend problems, and pretty much anything else you could possibly think of. They'd seen each other at their best and worst, held each other up when they were weak, and when it came down to it, they were brutally loyal to each other. In simpler terms, they were closer than brothers.

"Naruto!" he shouted. "Your house or mine!"

"Yours man," came the reply. "We've overused mine!"

Smiling to himself, Kiba jogged quickly over to Naruto and noogied him lightly before getting on his bike.

"First one there gets dibs on couch!" he shouted before racing off.

Naruto just waited there for a minute, thinking about which route to take. He always won, even if he gave Kiba a five-minute head start. He knew all the shortcuts, all the back routes, and all the alleyways that he could use to beat Kiba home. When he thought he'd given enough time to actually challenge himself, he started off as fast as he could, winding his way through people, cars, alleys, and backstreets on his way to Kiba's house.

Despite having waited five minutes before setting off, he still got to the house before Kiba, so he let himself in and went downstairs to take a quick shower and play some video games. Fifteen minutes after he got out of the shower, he was still playing video games when he heard Kiba enter the front door upstairs.

"You're late!" he shouted.

_How the hell does he do that?_ Kiba asked himself before shouting back.

"How long have you been here?"

"At least a half hour!"

Muttering to himself, he went downstairs, grabbing a change of clothes on the way, punched Naruto in the shoulder lightly, and went into the bathroom to take a shower as well. As he came out, dressed in new clothes and toweling his hair off, he saw Naruto in the exact same spot, his thumbs still moving back and forth across the game controller.

"Dude, you are so catatonic right now," he said, watching Naruto's eyes move back and forth across the TV screen, the only part of his body moving other than his thumbs.

"It isn't my fault you have better video games than me mate. Maybe if you lent me a few of these, I wouldn't be so zombified whenever I'm over here."

"Shut up and move over. I saw this girl by the theater on the way home, and I almost fell off my bike."

"Uh-huh. Don't get me wet please, I don't feel like dying by electricity today, I have plans for that on already next Wednesday, and your head is dripping worse than that faucet in the SoCal beach house."

"Dude, shut up! She was like, the prettiest girl I have ever seen bro! She was so beautiful, had the sweetest –"

"Can you tell me later? I'm almost done with this game."

Kiba just stared at him, his hair dripping still into the towel. Getting up, he threw the towel back into the bathroom, went upstairs, grabbed two cokes, came back down, tossed one next to Naruto, and laid down on the ground to try and take a quick nap.

Ten minutes later, Naruto shouting and screaming awakened him, and Kiba thought he'd lost the game. But nothing was broken, or on the verge of breaking, and it wasn't until he listened to what Naruto was saying that Kiba finally realized that he must have won.

"Kiba, did you see that? Oh god mate, you should've seen it, you lazy bastard," he yelled, playfully kicking Kiba in the backside. "WOOHOO!"

"Oh dear god, shut up dude," complained Kiba. "Why do you always have to wake me up like that?"

"I don't know, 'cause its fun?"

Kiba just glared at him and, looking at the clock, realized it was already six-thirty.

"Dude, c'mon, dinner will be ready in like two minutes. You won already, no need to start a new one."

Naruto pouted mockingly, his normally shaggy blonde hair standing up slightly from being pushed against the couch for so long, and the combination made Kiba laugh as they went up the stairs to the kitchen where his mom was almost done cooking them dinner.

"Thanks Mrs. Inuzuka," Naruto said as Kiba's mom put the food down on the table.

"Dude, you've been staying over at our house since we were born, and every time, she asks you to call her Tsume, not Mrs. Elliot," said Kiba with a mouthful of spaghetti. "Hell, I bet she wouldn't mind if you called her mom."

Playfully hitting the back of Kiba's head with the serving fork, Tsume walked back towards the stove, enticing a jolt from the boy, and laughs from Naruto.

"Mom," he groaned, stroking his head where he'd been struck. "Ugh. Where's dad?"

"He's at a car show with your sister. You know how much he loves those"

"And how much Hana hates them," said Naruto. "I wish I could get Shino with him."

"You know my dad hates him. And what makes you think its Hana? Maybe its Yakumo."

"I didn't mean for your dad's PLEASURE mate, I meant for his TORTURE. I hate him too you know," answered Naruto. "And Shino's probably busy with his job right now.

"Bah," interjected Tsume. "It'll take more than a day at a car show with Shino to take break your father's spirit. In a battle of shear will, Karashi would most definitely win."

"We'll all look forward when we can test that theory mom," said Kiba, his mouth still full of spaghetti.

The two boys finished their dinner and went upstairs to Kiba's room to change. The two had been staying over at each other's houses for years, and as such, each had their own collections of clothes at the other's house, a full wardrobe of day clothes, clubbing outfits, and pajamas, the latter of which they were changing into now.

"Dude," said Kiba. "I really want to meet that girl from outside the movie theater. She just had such an amazing face, so simple, so innocent looking. You know what I mean man?"

"No, I don't actually," said Naruto looking up.

"Oh yeah, that's right. It's been so long since you told me, and I still haven't gotten used to it."

Three years ago, when he was staying over, just like now, he came out to Kiba that he was gay. It had come as a shock to Kiba, but in a way made sense as well. Naruto had always been a softer kid, had always been less interested in stuff other boys were into. So it made Kiba question his own identity for a few months, not out of any insecurity, but because this boy, who he loved like a brother, was telling this about himself, and it confused Kiba, almost to the point of actual headaches. He eventually realized that he was the same as he'd always thought he was, and that Naruto wasn't any different as a person, just that he'd be bringing boys home instead of girls on a Friday night.

"So when are you going to tell your parents dude? I mean, it's been six years since you figured it out, three years since you told me. You need to tell them eventually bro."

Naruto just looked at him with the same worried look he always had when the topic was raised. He'd been afraid to tell his parents about it because he knew their views, and had felt a need to keep his relationship with every boy he dated a complete secret.

"I don't know man. Kyuubi," he faltered. "Kyuubi says I should do it soon, but I don't know what I would do if they threw me out. I can hardly go live with him, his parents have made it clear that, since we're going out, I'm not allowed to sleep over there…" he trailed off and looked down, feeling defeated.

Kiba just looked down at the broken boy sitting on his bed and couldn't help feeling sorry for him.

"Look," he said, taking a seat next to Naruto. "You're always welcome here, no matter what. My mom made that perfectly clear to you three years ago, and that offer still holds now. Understand?"

Naruto couldn't do anything but nod.

"Good enough," mumbled Kiba. "Now c'mon, I still need to try and kick your ass on that game. I told you last week I would, and I'm not going to let you weasel your way out of it!"

Dragging Naruto down to the basement, laughing the whole way, it cheered Naruto up. He felt lucky to have such an amazing friend in Kiba, somebody who could genuinely cheer him up without even trying.

As Kiba began to cream Naruto in the video game, he asked "So, wanna help me find that girl from the theater tomorrow?"

"Sure, whatever, but if you guys actually go see a movie, I get to choose whether or not I go with you. Remember last time with Ashley? You dragged me into some cheesy chick-flick when I could have gone to see something better, like the new Batman movie that had been playing."

"Yeah whatever dude. And you might wanna know that you just lost."

Grinning, Naruto jumped Kiba, tackling him down to the ground where they started to wrestle just like they had when they were five, until five minutes later Kiba had him trapped in a headlock, and he tapped out, panting from exhaustion.

"When will you ever learn dude, when will you ever learn," Kiba said laughing.

"It's not my fault you never cut me any slack Kiba, that's on you."

Kiba just chuckled to himself and got out some blankets and pillows, putting one set on the ground for him, and the other on the couch for Naruto, went to wash his face, and ran his fingers through his straight, blonde hair before returning to the other room.

"Go to bed dude, we'll go to the theater tomorrow, you can bring Kyuubi if you want."

"'Aight mate. See ya in the morning."

AN: AIGHT, that's the first chapter! Stay tuned for the next piece of it :)


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Time for part 2! I hope everybody who read the last part liked it. And please remember to leave a review :)

The next day at the mall, Kiba was hanging out at the theater area, waiting for the girl, while Naruto and Kyuubi shared a bag of M&M's as they followed him on his crazy search, as well as seeing the new Scary Movie two times in a row to pass the time as Kiba continued his wild search in the lobby. When the two came out of the movie for a second time, they saw Kiba chatting up a girl that looked like a younger version of Emma Anzai.

"He was right," said Kyuubi jokingly. "She is cute."

"Oh shut up. You're gay, remember?"

"You know what I mean man."

They approached Kiba and the girl, Kyuubi brushing his skater kid hair off his face, and Naruto putting his hands behind his head.

"Hey guys," Kiba greeted. "This is Sakura. Did you know she goes to our school? And in our grade too!" turning back to her, he asked, "How do we not have any classes together?"

"I have no idea," she said giggling lightly. "Who are your friends?"

"Oh, sorry, totally forgot! This is Naruto, who's pretty much my brother, and his boyfriend Kyuubi."

"Awwwww, you two are together?" Sakura exclaimed. "That's so cute! You two look perfect together," she cooed, a wide grin on her face.

"Well, Sakura and I were going to go see the new Scary Movie, um, movie. Wanna join?"

"Sure," came the twin response.

"I think today went well," said Kiba after he got out of the shower right before bed. "I got her cell number, without even having to ask! Didn't I tell you she was cute? And she thinks you and Kyuubi are cute, so that's a plus."

"Yeah," said Naruto from the couch as he flipped through channels. "If a girl makes Kyuubi think she's cute, she must be. You going to ask her out?"

"Of course I am! Do you think I'd just let a girl like that go? You should know me better than that by now bro! In fact, I think I'll do it right now. Toss me my cell dude."

Naruto threw Kiba his phone, watching him type out the text as he continued to channel surf, looking for something good to watch. Two minutes later, Kiba jumped up, whooping.

"She said yes! WOOHOO!"

"Calm down man. It's not that big a deal."

"Dude, how can you…" he started, then caught himself. "Oh yeah, I forgot. Kyuubi asked YOU out, not the other way around. Well, either way, we should all go out together tomorrow, dinner and a movie, or maybe a show. Self Tendencies are in town tomorrow night."

"How do you know she even likes that group?"

"She told me. She actually likes a lot of the same stuff we do, so it's pretty much perfect. And Dir en Grey are opening for them."

Naruto sat up in a flash, stuttering; Dir en Grey was one of his favorite bands, and how he'd missed this news was beyond him.

"Prove it," he demanded to which Kiba just held up four tickets to the show, with the words 'Dir en Grey' clearly printed under the name 'Self Tendencies.' Stuttering again, all Naruto could do was sit down in awe that Kiba had been able to get the tickets.

"How… How'd you get these?"

"Sakura already had two, but didn't have anybody to go with. So when you and Kyuubi were in the theater, we went out to buy another pair for you two."

Naruto quickly texted Kyuubi the news, turned off the TV, grabbed his Dir en Grey CD, and started blasting it as the two boys began head-banging to the heavy riffs until Tsume yelled at them to turn it down, and even then kept on flailing themselves to the music, just at lower volumes.

The next day at the mall, Kiba, Sakura, Naruto, and Kyuubi all sat around a table in the food court sharing a pizza and chatting, which mainly involved Sakura asking Naruto and Kyuubi questions about their relationship.

"So, tell me everything. Who asked who out, who usually takes charge, etc. etc."

"Well, I asked him out," said Kyuubi. "But Naruto's still the more dominant one I think. He arranges most of our dates and stuff, so yeah, it's probably him."

"We've been together for about, six months I think now," chimed Naruto. "The only difficulty is that my parents aren't allowed to find out, because I don't want them knowing I'm gay. Bu other than that, it's pretty much perfect."

"And what's your relationship with Kiba? He said you're 'pretty much' his brother. What does that mean?"  
"Well, like, we aren't brothers by blood, and we don't share any relatives. But ever since we were five, we've spent pretty much every day together, and since we were eleven pretty much spent every night together either at my house or his, with the rare exception of when one of us gets grounded. Other than Kiba, only his parents, Kyuubi, and Kyuubi's parents know I'm gay, and Kiba is the first one I came out to."

"Well, I said it before, and I'll say it again now. You two are very cute together," Sakura said with a sweet smile. "Now c'mon, we don't want to be late for the show!"

They exited the club after the show, Naruto giving Kyuubi a piggyback, and Sakura leaning on Kiba for support. The volume had blown them all away, Kyuubi most of all, as was evident by the fact that, even now, ten minutes after the end, he still couldn't hear the others unless they were shouting, which is why he opted to sleep on Naruto's back.

They all piled into the bus that would take them to the Metro stop they needed to get home, Kiba talking to Sakura, asking her what she thought, and Kyuubi sleeping, his head resting on Naruto's shoulder.

"So you've never been to a concert before?" asked Kiba. "Not even like, a Raffi show when you were little?"

"No you idiot," Sakura said laughing, her dark hair falling past her face. "Do I LOOK like I would ever go to a Raffi show?"

"No you don't," he said, kissing her softly.

"Whoa, slow down there. You just asked me out less than 24 hours ago."

"I know," Kiba said. "But, I like you a lot. I dunno. Sorry-"

"Shut up," Sakura interjected. "You know, you really do know how to make a girl happy. Or, at least, this one."

Smiling, Kiba leaned in again, this time encountering no resistance, and resumed kissing her, this time meeting a joint reaction rather than protest.

About ten minutes later, Naruto woke Kyuubi up, interrupted Kiba and Sakura's activities, and led the way off the bus, carrying Kyuubi.

As soon as they got off the bus, a lady walked up to them, looking angry.

"Son, why are you carrying that boy?" she demanded, looking fiercely at Naruto and Kyuubi.

Seeing Naruto starting to stutter, Sakura shouted, "It's his boyfriend, got a problem with that you hag?"

"Young lady," said the woman. "What a pair of young boys do is none of my business. However, when it comes to my own son, no such behavior will be permitted, and I will not tolerate an outside insolence. Understand?"

Sakura just stood there, her feet rooted to the spot in fear as she realized her mistake.

"Better. Naruto, put the boy down. You're coming home, right now, and you're grounded for the next three months. Then you can start therapy."

Handing Kyuubi off to Kiba, Naruto said goodbye, and walked away, his mom right behind.

AN: Alllllllrighty, I think this is a good place to stop. Until next time, this is Kuma-kun, signing off.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Well, it's finally here! The conclusion to 'My Other Half' has finally arrived :D  
I hope everybody enjoyed it, and be sure to check out the indirect sequel, 'Dead Snow.'  
And please, if you like my work, be sure to spread it around and point other people towards my page. The more traffic I get, the more motivated I am to pump out the stories.  
Please note: I will not begin writing the 'Somewhere Cold' until the end of this week, as it IS finals week (week of June 7th), and I need to be as on top of my shit as possible.  
Anyways, without any further ado (or however it is spelled): The conclusion to 'My Other Half'!

"Well this sucks," said Kyuubi.

"What the hell do you mean, 'this sucks'? Your boyfriend was just taken hostage by his mother, and all you can say is 'this sucks'?"

The three had relocated to Kiba's basement, where he had been berating Kyuubi for sleeping and putting them into the whole mess.

"It isn't all my fault you know!" he yelled. "If your girl here had kept her mouth shut, maybe Naru would still be with us right now!"

"Hey, don't bring Sakura into this, she didn't know who it was!"

"I'm sorry," came Sakura's voice for the first time since the incident. "I really didn't know. But I did know of how few people knew. I'm sorry…"

"It'll be fine," said Kiba as he got up to hold her close. "He'll get out. He always manages to sneak out somehow."

Five days later there was no sign of Naruto, and Kiba was beginning to get worried. He'd made calls, sent emails and texts, and still he couldn't get in contact with Naruto, and he was starting to lose hope.

It wasn't until the sixth night that he finally appeared at the front door knocking, his key to the house having been taken by his mother. Tsume opened the door and, surprised to see him, hurried him inside, telling him to go to the basement.

As Naruto walked down the stairs to the basement, he stopped, and started to cry. Hearing the sound, Kiba got off the couch, and hurried up the stairwell to see Naruto bawling his eyes out.

"Oh my god, Naruto, are you ok?" he asked, squatting in front of his friend.

Naruto only shook his head, burying his face in Kiba's shoulder, crying all over his shirt. Kiba just stayed there, and held Naruto close.

"It's going to be ok man, it'll be ok. She's not here, she can't do anything."

"She… she said," stuttered Naruto in between sobs, "That I can't… can't ever come back, that I'm no… no longer welcome… there. Oh god, please… please Kiba, I need… I need a place to stay, please."

Kiba just continued to hold his friend close, trying to comfort him. Finally, he lifted Naruto's head up and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Naruto, you're the closest thing I have to a brother. Except you're not my brother, not at all, not in any way. You're something much, much more than that. You're like the other half of me, the other side of the coin. You're like my twin." He paused, choosing his next words carefully.

"You will always have a place in this house, as my mom has made very clear to you. This whole family loves you Naruto, and I would do anything to keep you safe. I couldn't bare it if that bitch kept you down like that, and I don't think Kyuubi would appreciate it, either. I love you Naruto, like any self-respecting twin should."

Naruto couldn't hold back his tears, but this time he cried for a different reason. He'd always thought of Kiba as his brother, but to hear him think of him more like a twin, as his other half, made him elated beyond anything he'd ever felt before, and all he could do was cry with happiness into Kiba's shoulder.

"C'mon bro," he said after a few minutes. "I've had the couch ready for you. You need the sleep."

AN: That's it :'(  
I hope everybody enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Maybe even more (I wanted to smack this story at some points through the writing process to be perfectly honest with y'all). Again, if you like my work, PLEASE point others towards my page. Every reader is dear to me :)

This is Kuma-kun, signing off


End file.
